Amy Rose vs Shao Kahn
Amy Rose vs Shao Kahn is ZackAttackX's one hundred and eighth DBX. Amy Rose VS Shao Kahn.png|Withersoul 235 Amy Rose vs Shao Kahn.png|ZackAttackX Amy Rose vs Shao Kahn DBX.png|ZDogg667 Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mortal Kombat! Wait a minute, I thought hammers were used for construction! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: A temple. Amy rushed into the throne room of a temple and spotted Shao Kahn perched on his throne. He immediately jumped down to greet her, drawing his hammer, and Amy instinctively did the same. "Your death will be swift." Kahn promised. Amy wasn't convinced and ran for her foe. HERE WE GO! The pink hedgehog sprung into action, attempting to smash Shao Kahn's head in with her hammer, but the Konqueror blocked the attack with his own hammer and pushed Amy back. He then connected with several body shots before swatting her towards the wall of the temple. Amy curled up into a ball to break her fall, then lunged at her opponent with a Spin Dash, which Kahn blocked again. But now up close, Amy swung her leg around and kicked Kahn in the side of the head several times, then somersault kicked him into the air. She leaped up and bashed him with a Homing Attack, sending the Konqueror into the steps leading to the throne. Kahn landed hard on his back and Amy took to the air, trying to plant her heel into his neck. Kahn teleported away in the nick of time however, allowing the hedgehog to crash ankle first into the steps. Kahn then reappeared behind Amy and grabbed her by the back of her neck, tossing her overhead and to the ground. As Amy attempted to stand up, Kahn threw his hammer, driving it into her face, sending her tumbling. Amy skidded across the floor, but stood up a few seconds after. Shao Kahn had already closed the distance and was attempting a shoulder tackle, which Amy rolled away from, then re-equipping her hammer, lunged in again, catching Kahn in the gut with a stiff swing from her hammer. The Konqueror was blown back by the attack and Amy continued her combination, planting her hammer into Kahn from several angles. But her offense didn't last as long as she would have liked, as Kahn teleported away again and drove his knee into her chest, then axehandled her to the ground. He went to stomp the hedgehog into the floor, but Amy dodged again. When Amy looked to capitalize, Kahn snatched her by the throat and started choking her. "You are nothing!" he roared, chokeslamming the hedgehog to the floor before punting her through a stone pillar. Amy landed in a heap as the rubble collapsed on top of her, dealing massive damage. Kahn then appeared in front of her again and grabbed her by her quills, seething. Amy instinctively grabbed Kahn's tree trunk sized arm, weakly kicking at it. Kahn laughed as his grip tightened and Amy's defiance began to weaken. In a desperate act, Amy bit Kahn's index finger, forcing him to release her. She collapsed to the ground, gasping for fresh air. Irritated, the Konqueror took his hammer and raised it over his grounded adversary, but he took a split second too long and Amy managed to recuperate, recalling her Piko Piko Hammer to her hand and blocking the attack. The two both clashed hammers for a while until Amy sneakily Spin Dashed into Kahn's chest, knocking him to the ground. Kahn raised his swinging arm to parry a potential followup, but Amy used this to her advantage, smashing her hammer into Kahn's arm, breaking it. The Konqueror yelled in pain as his hammer dropped to his side and he could only watch as the pink hedgehog planted her hammer into his face, obliterating his skull and leaving a very large blood patch. Amy rolled away from her opponent's dead body and sighed a heavy sigh. It wasn't long until Sonic entered the building to see the aftermath of the fight. "Amy? What the heck happened here?" he asked. Amy scratched the back of her head nervously. "It's... uh... a long story." DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hammer Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights